Digimon: The New War Game
by Phoenix Sealer
Summary: Following the breakout of WW3, the Digidestined and loyal Tamers are hiding in the digital world, after many attempts to use them in the war. Now though, the world has turned it's ire upon them, and they seem uncannily focused on a new Digidestined...


**Digimon : The New War Game**

My name is Taro Akuma

I was fourteen when I witnessed my first real Digimon battle.

Me, and most of the kids across the planet.

The fact that Tai, Izzy, Matt and T.K saved the planet that day is a remarkably unbelieved one.

The Adults weren't watching. They didn't see how hard the Digimon fought for us. How hard they fought for their Digidestined. It was a sight to behold, the epic battle between the viral-Keramon, Tentomon and Agumon. Patamon and Gabumon joining in later on.

Though by both T.K and Patamon's omission, all they had actually done was get in the way and prevent Tentomon from following Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, because he needed to be taken back to Genai to recover.

When the Mega-level Digimon had digivolved together to become Omnimon, the very first actual Giga level Digimon anyone had ever seen, Taro had felt shivers go up his spine.

Then, Omnimon kicked an ungodly amount of arse.

The perfect touch being the fact that Diaboromon had had a sword slammed straight through his face. He guessed that the reason that they hadn't just blasted him was because it didn't feel as good when you really wanted to hurt the thing that had nearly killed everyone you knew and loved.

Then, the old digidestined left the game, leaving it to Davis and the rest of the new squad to take up the mantel.  
>The originals were far stronger, that much was clear. On a good day or a bad, the older digidestined would have beaten them hands down. (Kari and T.K excluded, considering they belonged to both groups)<p>

As far as Taro was concerned, the only reason Omnimon lost to Apocalymon was because not only had he just fought Diaboromon (_again_) But it was only his second battle at Giga level. Imperialdramon was fighting a weakened Apocalymon, considering Omnimon had pelted it with blaster shots and stabbed it in the face.

Couple that with the fact that Imperialdramon would've lost had Omnimon not given him it's power, and we have case and point.

But, I digress.

Following the original defeat of Diaboromon, many of the kids around the world 'awakened'

The raw amount of digital energy produced by Omnimon and Diaboromon doing their best to wipe each other out completely awakened the dormant power of many Digidestined worldwide.

He had been once such child.

Only fifty awakened. Being a digidestined was not something you became, it was something you were chosen for. And very, very few ever made the cut.

They were examined by Genai, each receiving a digivice, crest and tag.

(Taro thought that made it too easy. The original team had had to work for theirs, so they deserved them. Being given something cheapened it's value, so he'd sworn that he wouldn't use it until he was as strong as the originals had been)

Of course, the problem was that many, many, many kids wanted to be a Digidestined, and many didn't realise that they couldn't.

They'd sated their curiosity with card games and make-believe for a while, but then Tamers started showing up.

Kids with Digivices (substandard ones at that. Needing a trading card game card to digivolve? How bloody ridiculous was that?) No where near as powerful as the Digidestined, but still presented a problem. Now everyone wanted to be a goddamn Tamer too.

Then that Takato kid had somehow created his own Digimon, and all hell broke loose.

Creating your own Digimon? Such a thing was unheard of. Genai said that it may have been a type of 'Ghost in the machine' mechanic.

When the kid had scanned his drawing of 'Guilmon' into the 'vice it had started grabbing random segments of free code to create him. Genai claimed that such as thing would not be possible again for several generations, due to the fact that Guilmon's creation had used all of the 'ghost' code in both the digital and real world/internet.

This did not assuage the general public, who seemed to like the idea of a tailor made Digimon.

Anyway, following the sorting of the new Digidestined, the rookie partners had been let loose to find their Digidestined.

He had ended up with the barrel of laughs that was Impmon.

Impmon was a damn good partner, if a bit unruly at times. He was exactly the same though, so he couldn't complain.

From there, they had been sorted into teams. However, due to the fact that the original Digidestined were missing two of their number, he and another 'destined, called Akane, had been given the honour by Genai to join their ranks. Akane had nearly fainted, Taro had given a small smile and a fast, sharp nod, the only clue as to his enthusiasm.

The girls immediately took Akane under their wing, the guys doing the same for Taro. Tai had been hot-headed, brash and reckless. It was the kind of behaviour that should get you killed but never does. Matt, secluded and distant but always there when needed. Izzy, the articulate genius that always planned ahead (and tended to get temperamental when Tai just went in guns blazing, completely ruining said plans, and he also tended to get irked when Taro gave Impmon permission to go wild as well.)

Joe was intelligent, but worried far too much. He only ever seemed to calm down around one of the kid's (T.K and Kari) or Mimi.

The 'adventures' he had with them were not nearly as difficult as the ones they had faced before, but they put him through more than enough to become a strong Digidestined. Akane was also doing well, under Sora's guidance and Mimi's ditzy attitude but honest heart.

Of course, things did not stay that way.

In the real world, things were not going well. The economy was collapsing, and World War 3 had begun, each nation savagely trying to rip away each other's rapidly dwindling resources from one another.

It had not been a problem, for the Digital World, at least, for a time.

But then the world leaders had got it into their heads that the Digimon could become their own private army.

They all asked for the Digidestined's aid. Some giving outrageous offers of wealth, others having the audacity to _demand _that we work for them, the U.S.A the most forceful of all of them.

Then, they took one of us.

Mimi was paraded around as a bargaining chip. The American congress citing her as a P.O.W, though it was clear to everyone she was a hostage to be used to force us into war.

Their plan backfired spectacularly.

The digidestined were masters of the digital world, none more so than Izzy, who had found out where she was being held three hours after her announced capture.

Tai and Matt, along with Agumon and Gabumon went in.

They didn't even bother going mega. Ultimate was more than enough overkill to decimate Grissom Air Force Base's defences. They rescued Mimi, opened a digiport, and disappeared into the Digital World.

Every other Digidestined did also, along with many Tamer's loyal to the world that they chose to open their minds to.

When everyone was through, Izzy figuratively slammed the digi-door in the corrupt world's face.

He also left a massive 'Fuck-You' present (suggested by Impmon) as a defence mechanism should some idiot try to find a way to open the door, in the form of several High-level extremely destructive viruses.

So we turned to the Digimon for help, and help they did. File Island was designated as the Digidestined's base and we set up camp, trading with the Digimon for food and supplies, in exchange for deleting a few dark Digimon and trading what we had foraged or fished for. (meat was in low supply, the only things to eat were Digimon and you couldn't cook digitised meat.)

Sadly, however, the Tranquillity did not last. With our disappearance, the world turned it's ire upon us, the politicians all claiming that we had left them in their hour of need, and then the war was called to a halt, and peace reigned, just as long as it took to crack open the digital world.

It was ironic, they wanted to use us to fight each other and now they were bonding over their hatred of us.

I have to give Izzy his dues, his viruses managed to crash the Pentagon and Kremlin before finally succumbing to the combined hacking weight off the best on our old planet. The door still wouldn't budge, though.

But they found another way in. Many of them called in the 'favours' owed to them by members of DATS, and soon they had a way in through the tramlines. (We'd left it open because Richard Sampson was sending us supplies, not all of them were bureaucratic bastards) And many were already happy to help, that mad doctor Marcus had beaten the crap out of included.

They threw Sampson out, but he still had contacts and managed to get both himself, his pretty lady assistants with the Chessmon and DATS' best team (Marcus' one) through to help us. From there, we entered into a war.

Sadly, many Tamers who were still loyal to the Real world and had stayed behind, and had their heads filled with propaganda. They joined the newly corrupt DATS, in order to wage war on the 'Tyranny' of the digidestined.

Of course, there were also the dark Digimon that we'd devoted our lives to stopping in their tracks. They teamed up with humans, giving the Real world a great many new recruits for their new war upon us.

When the first wave landed in the west and northern areas, we were caught by surprise. Izzy blamed himself, citing that he should've made the locks stronger, etc.

Tai just told him to shut up and fight.

So here we are, Izzy and I, sitting in a quasi-bunker in the middle of the ice covered northern most mountains, freezing our arses off, trying to lay an ambush for the next wave.

He was a genius, I was a damn good tactician, we were the logical choice.

"If we station some Tamers here..."

"No point, Izzy. There's a supreme lack of cover. Better off planting some explosives to cause an avalanche, and stationing a merc Digimon to set them off."

"C4?"

"C4. Have a Deputymon do it. They're decent with explosives."

If we wanted C4, we only had to take some data from military programs and use it to generate C4-data. Izzy and Joe were learning the mechanics of manipulating data in the digital world from Genai, though some Digimon could already do so.

Apparently you can also change your Digimon's digivolution line if you were good enough.

It wasn't easy fighting a war at eighteen years old. It was even harder on Izzy. The guy detested violence, it's why he and Tentomon rarely did any fighting.

The enemy should be glad he hated fighting. Kabuterimon was a monster, especially at Ultimate level. HerculesKabuterimon could decimate a mountain. (or nine)

It had been up to me to fight the battles. Most of the digidestined were in the west, as that was where DATS' presence was strongest. We had the strongest tamers though.

"You planning on leading another assault tonight?" Izzy liked to keep up on the details.

"No, they'll be expecting it. Starmon's going to scout it out for weaknesses. I have a date with the Devimon cluster that's headed this way.

I was hoping you'd join. The Tamers are all tied up and I know that Devimon are the only Digimon you genuinely hate."

He nodded. We needed to work off some stress anyway, leading a demi-army of kids was a genuine pain. It was incredibly difficult to organise teens, even with the battle-hardened ones.

"Fly on Kabuterimon?"

He smiled.

"What is it with you and Kabuterimon?"

"What, you taking offence to me thinking he's awesome? Afraid I'll nick him?"

I did have a soft spot for Tentomon.

He sighed, evidently not in the mood for a bantering session.

"Flying on Kabuterimon it is then, I'll see you later."

We left shortly after nightfall. If the enemy knew we were gone, they'd attack.

They'd lose, these were the best tamers we had, after all. But they'd still try. Someone might get hurt, or killed. We were low enough on numbers already.

"You know the German digidestined? Adelhelm?" Izzy asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, we were friends in Digi-boot camp." (We'd started calling Genai's original training that)

"He died saving Akane from a DarkTyrannomon. He shoved her out of the way of an Iron Tail attack. Crushed his ribs and organs. Joe couldn't save him."

My crest? It was the crest of Fury, a sword sheathed in black flame. The fury I was feeling was more than enough to make Impmon digivolve several times over, but I controlled it. I'd had far too many problems with my rage before.

"You okay, Taro?"

Damn partner Digimon, always knowing when we need them.

"It's going to be a hell of a fight tonight, Impmon."

"Got it."

Izzy was silent. He knew what happened when I got angry. I could control it now, but there were times when I'd scared him and the others.

Still, if the Devimon pulled something, they would find out why I was the designated Digidestined of Fury.

When we landed outside their little gathering, they didn't attack. That was rare, especially among Devimon.

A NeoDevimon stepped forward.

"What is it you wish of us, Furious one?"

He was clearly the leader. The dark Digimon tended to suck up to me. I was the most likely to fall amongst the 'destined, like Ken had, so long ago.

"Would you mind telling me why you are approaching our Command Centre?"

The Digimon looked genuinely surprised.

"We had no idea that your base was in this direction, my Lord. We are on our way to commune with the other Devimon. The IceDevimon are hosting this year."

I'd heard of these communals, not usually discussed with outsiders. I was an exception, having the capability of becoming a DarkDestined.

I nodded, they were telling the truth. Impmon had given the signal. As the best deceiver in the digital world sans DemiDevimon (They were on par and could tell when the other was lying) He was my digital lie detector.

"Would you mind taking another route? If there are DATS agent's following you then I'd rather they not find another way to our perimeter."

"Gladly, My Lord. Would you like to accom-"

He was cut off as a massive black fireball attempted to obliterate me. Impmon and I dived out of the way. The Devimon took some damage, but was still in one piece.

Taro looked toward where the fireball had come from, and spotted a larger than normal DarkTyrannomon.

The irony was palpable, but I'd already seen red and Impmon was already digivolving, my digivice already chanting the familiar phrase that only the tamer's ones did.

_**DIGIVOLUTION**_

"_**Impmon Digivolve to..."**_

"_**Boogeymon!"**_

The massive red-devil like Digimon soared towards the massive black T-Rex, brandishing it's trident spear weapon.

"_Death Clash!"_

Boogeymon's trident glowed yellow at the tips as he crashed into the Tyrannomon's torso, forcing it backward. He was thrown away however as the massive digimon's tail sent him flying.

Kabuterimon's call of _"Electro Shocker!" _Reminded me of Izzy's presence in the fight, Kabuterimon covering Boogeymon's recovery.

The bolt blasted into DarkTyrannomon's back, leaving a singed patch, but the digimon did not even flinch.

"This is odd, Izzy. DarkTyrannomon's only a champion but..."

"I know. This is almost like when Agumon and Patamon fought-"

"Keramon."

"Exactly. He should only have had rookie strength but it was near champion level."

Taro grinned mercilessly.

"You want to do this or shall I?"

"Leave it to me."

Izzy's crest glowed underneath his winter jacket, his digivice changing colour to a light purple.

Kabuterimon rolled up into a purple shimmering ball.

"_**Kabuterimon digivolve to..."**_

The massive DarkTyrannomon roared, swivelling it's head and chorusing;

"_Fire Blast!"_

The pitch black flames sped toward the egg, intent upon blowing it to smithereens.

But the Dark Digimon had forgotten Boogeymon.

"Not on my watch, you overgrown lizard! _Ruby Eye!_"

The intricate seals on his body glowed red and a beam of energy roared from his trident, cancelling out the dark fireball.

"_**MegaKabuterimon!"**_

The massive red insect burst out of it's egg, looking at the Tyrannomon as if it had spotted the insect's equivalent of a nice, juicy steak.

"_Horn Buster!"_

The electric attack launched from MegaKabuterimon's horn, crashing into the Dino-digimon's torso, sending it sprawling.

Taro noticed the DATS agent which the Tyrannomon was bonded to. She moved from behind the ice-covered rock he had hidden behind.

The fact that the fool genuinely believed she could take two digidestined alone was amusing.

Another Ruby Eye attack from Boogeymon sent DarkTyrannomon back into rookie level, a BlackAgumon.

The agent, a girl, younger than him, ran to the battered Digimon, doing her best to bring him round.

Izzy made to walk toward her, but my arm blocked his path.

"Taro, What-"

I held up my index finger, and he nodded.

"NeoDevimon, would your kin mind scanning the area? We don't want any more unexpected visits."

Some Devimon flew off immediately. This was another reason I had been the only other digidestined to hold the north. Dark Digimon didn't dare attack their next possible Darkdestined, and usually did what I told them to do. This severely limited DATS's combat capability, as they pretty much depended on dark Digimon to make more tamers.

"MegaKabuterimon, stand down. We don't need to scare her, and it'll save Izzy's energy."

He immediately digivolved down to Tentomon.

Having finished the preparations for the possible counter-attack, we advanced on the increasingly desperate girl.

"BlackAgumon, wake up! They're coming for us! They'll kill us!"

Digidestined didn't kill their opponents, they just deleted their Digimon so they'd no longer be a threat. The propaganda was really taking this out of hand...

The Agumon managed to get up, standing (barely) in front of it's tamer. Desperately trying to summon the energy for an attack.

I heard Boogeymon de-digivolve behind me.

"We aren't going to hurt you, kid. What's your name?"

"Don't believe them Tara! You know what Akihito told us! These digidestined are just in the way of humanity's progress!"

The Agumon was loyal to this Akihito, apparently. According to Marcus, he'd been the guy that made all those damn Gizumon. He'd have to thank him, the scrap metal from those things was worth a ton of money.

Sadly, it was apparent that this Digimon had been brainwashed. Maybe the tamer was savable.

He decided to just repeat his question.

"What's your name, kid?"

"T-Tara. Tara Bishop."

She was scared, that much was clear. Her dark eyes were filled with a frightened look and he could see she was shaking, but not from the cold.

Her accent was Australian. They were one of the few countries that hadn't demanded their tamers and digidestined fight for them.

"Why did you attack us, Tara?"

She flinched.

"W-We were ordered to a-attack you on s-sight."

"What do you mean by you?"

"T-the Digidestined of F-Fury"

Was it wrong that her stuttering in fear over his title made him feel sadistically good?

Probably.

"Why me, specifically?"

Izzy was watching. We were playing talkative-cop, quiet-cop. Good-cop, Bad-cop didn't really mesh with the digidestined ideals, even though he'd have been brilliant at it.

"D-dark Digimon said that you would b-be a h-huge p-problem."

Well, he did kick a decent amount of arse, but the only two people thus far with an attack on sight order were Tai and Matt...

"How would I be a problem, Tara?"

"The prophe-"

"Stop Tara! We can't tell him! We'd never be able to go home!"

She paled even more at that.

He switched to a different line of questioning.

"Where are your team-mates, Tara?"

The girl nearly seized up this time.

"Tara?"

His tone remained gentle.

"M-my leg. I hurt it, they went for help. BlackAgumon stayed with me. Kept me warm..."

Taro shared a look with Izzy.

They left her here? Left a fourteen year old girl with an injured leg in the middle of north-pole like conditions? What the hell had happened in DATS? What the hell had happened in the Real World?

"Okay Tara. Do you mind if I take a look at your leg?"

Hanging around with Joe for a while had its advantages.

The BlackAgumon growled it's displeasure.

He was seriously getting pissed off with it.

"Look, lizard breath, your tamer has a hurt lag and has definitely been out here for a long time. You are getting in the way of me helping her. Get out of my damn way or Impmon will blast you out of my way."

Impmon's soft call of _"Summon Ice."_ proved my point.

The Digimon, begrudgingly, moved.

"Okay Tara, which leg."

She pointed to her right one, hesitantly.

"I'm going to have to take off your boot and sock, okay?"

She nodded.

He took them off, exposing a very nastily bruised calf.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Another nod.

He massaged around the ankle lightly, slowly doing so up the leg, until she whimpered. When he prodded the area lightly, she all but screamed.

"Damn, broken wire frame. Thank god this happened in the Digital World, or you might've had to lose the leg."

She looked at him fearfully.

"No, I'm not going to amputate it. That would only be necessary if we were in the real world. Izzy, data manipulations your thing, how much can you do?"

"The main wire that forms most of what could be the calf bone has shattered midway down the calf, several pieces of shrapnel seem to have encoded themselves within the wire frame. I'll have to delete those pieces and then re-write her leg structure. Could take a while."

"We can't bring her back to the base. She's a DATS Agent."

She whispered something softly.

"Pardon?"

"I wont t-tell."

"It's not you we're worried about. It's your Digimon."

The Agumon growled loudly.

"What? You've already all but stated your unconditional loyalty to the idiot who sees the digital world as nothing but a recourse. We might be inclined to help her, but certainly not just to give our enemy another way to the base. You've found one already and have littered it with your Gizumon."

"If I may, my lord."

The NeoDevimon stepped forward, having recovered mostly from the fireball.

"The IceDevimon's lair has some human beds and items, perhaps the young... _Digidestined _could see to the lady there?"

The word Digidestined was spat with a large amount of hatred, but they wouldn't dare try to pull something in my prescence.

"Izzy?"

"I guess we're going to be the first Digidestined to witness a Dark Conference, aren't we?"

"Not you, Knowledge Child. Only the Bearer of Fury will be allowed to watch."

Izzy looked like he was going to comment that going anywhere without me while there were dark Digimon around was suicide, but I stopped him.

"She needs tended to. We'll go with them. Besides. All the Devimon will be in the conference, no one will be anywhere near you."

He nodded.

Taro turned to the horde of dark Digimon.

"Lead on."


End file.
